A Week Without Ronshine
by Vondrakenhof
Summary: When Ron goes on a road trip with his family Kim is left without her regular doses of Ronshine, leaving her more frustrated than usual. How will she deal with it.  KR LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

**Vondrakenhof here. **I recently got into Kim Possible so here is my first KP fanfic. It is also my first Lemon and (hopefully) my first chaptered story. Please review, tell me what you liked, what you didn't like and what I can do better. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>A Week Without Ronshine.<strong>

In the basement of the recently rebuilt Possible residence two figures were sparring on a crudely arena covered in body mats. One was a young woman who had just reached adulthood. Dressed in a purple and black ensemble she referred to as her mission outfit, she was clearly dominating the match. Kim Possible attributed this to years of training, extensive knowledge of sixteen martial arts and the agility gifted to her as only cheerleading could. Her opponent and long term boyfriend, Ron Stoppable, on the other hand believed that it was because he was unwilling to hit her.

Kim had to admit, Tai Sheng Pek Kwar or Monkey Kung Fu, was an incredibly flexible discipline. Ron was able to block and dodge many of her attacks without moving his feet an inch and all of a sudden would launch into acrobatic feats that put her cheer routines to shame. Even the fighting stances were flexible, being incredibly intimidating on one end, and lulling the opponent into a false sense of security at the other. Although Kim suspected that the latter was simply because of Ron.

But it was frustrating her that her boyfriend wasn't fighting back. They'd agreed to train and spar together in order to have a better understanding of each other in combat, as well as boosting Ron's chances in a fight. So she was pushing him, giving it her all, so that he'd have to strike back or be pummelled by his own girlfriend. And he knew it.

The heat was getting to Ron. Even in the Possible's basement the summer heat was stifling. The way Kim was working him wasn't helping either. Though intellectually he knew that this was a sparring match and he was expected to strike back against the girl who seemed to be doing everything she could to beat him to a pulp he couldn't bring himself to do it. He'd been raised to never lift his hand to a girl. It was old fashioned and slightly chauvinistic and he knew Kim could take it but he couldn't do it.

Ron realised he needed a break but also knew that if he stopped to talk he'd be smacked upside the head. He had to get some distance between him and Kim. The opportunity came when he ducked a high kick to the face. Sweeping his leg he made to take Kim's own leg out from under her. He would've succeeded in landing her on her back had she not dove away and came up in a defensive stance on the other side of the boundaries.

Kim was prepared for when Ron would press the attack. She was glad he was finally fighting back but was confused when the attack didn't come.

"Hold up KP," he said, "It's far too warm for this."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Ron, the bad guys are not going to stop trying to beat you up just because you're too-"

She paused when she realised what her boyfriend was doing. Ron was taking off his top to reveal his scrawny yet toned body. His chest was covered in sweat which served to emphasise the small amount of chest hair he had. Kim bit her lip as he tossed the top aside and prepared to resume a fighting stance.

"Okay," he said, "I'm goo- Whoa!" Ron found himself tackled to the ground and his girlfriend's lips pressed against his. Passion overwhelming all rational thought he lost himself in the kiss, the feel of her hands caressing his face and bare chest. He moaned as Kim pushed her tongue past his lips, not hesitating to push back. He savoured the feeling, the fire of the touch between the two of them. The taste of her mouth, the smell of her hair, the feel of her body atop his, all of it enticed him.

The young man took the opportunity to breathe when Kim release his lips, only to shift her attention to his neck. His eyes crossed and he let out a deep sigh as she kissed his throat. Ron's thoughts were thoroughly muddled and all he could do was pull his girlfriend closer to him. But his brain was shocked back into action when Kim bit down on his skin. He gasped. It felt good to have her sucking and nibbling on his neck, but the pain reminded him of what they had been doing beforehand.

"KP?" he began hesitantly, "Weren't we supposed to be practising?"

The girl in question stopped marking her territory to give her boyfriend a look.

"Are you complaining?" she asked. Ron had to admit she had a point. Putting his hand behind her head he pulled her into another deep kiss. His other hand slowly found its way under the hem of her shirt. Careful to tease Kim by being painfully slow Ron began to lift the shirt up, delicately brushing her breasts as her did so. He smirked when she moaned at his touch. Pulling her close again so as to feel her chest against his as her deftly undid the clasp of her sports bra. The pair moaned as Kim's hardened nipples rubbed against his chest.

Sliding one hand under the waist band of Kim's pants Ron gave her tight behind a firm squeeze. She responded by attempting to remove his own pants. As her boyfriend's other hand rested on her breast, his fingers teasing her nipple with slow and agonisingly delicate care, her efforts redoubled.

_Damn, _she thought to herself, _they never come off easily when you want them to._

Finally she was rewarded; the trousers were loosened and pushed down so that only Ron's boxers separated her from his long, hard cock. A gasp came from his lips as she laid a finger on its head. Kim smirked. Even through clothing her touch had such an effect on Ron. Planting her lips on her boyfriend's throat she paused for a moment at the spot she had marked earlier. Giving it a fresh nibble she continued leaving a trail of kisses south, past his chest and stomach until her chin came to rest on Ron's member.

The red-head giggled. She loved the feel of it throbbing against her. But it was times like this when Kim Possible let her sadistic side have some fun. She slipped both index fingers beneath the waist band of the boxers. She looked at Ron's face, giving him an evil smile. Her head moved ever so slightly, slowly, barely moving at all, but enough so that Ron could feel everything through his second brain. It frustrated him. It drove him mad. Kim knew this. She knew the effect she had on him. She just wanted to hear him beg, _plead_, for it.

"KP! Please!"

He never did last very long.

Smirking, Kim relented. She pulled his heart covered boxers down, unleashing what she liked to call "her favourite toy". Greeting it with a peck she elicited a shudder from her boyfriend. Smiling demurely she kissed it again, harder. She loved to watch Ron's face as she did so, the look of pleasure almost as rewarding as when he reciprocates. Kim licked the tip of his cock for one more shiver, tasting him properly, before she engulfed the head.

"Oh fuck!"

Kim moaned for her boyfriend, adding to his pleasure. Steadying it with a hand she began take more of his member-

**Beep Beep Bee Beep!**

Kim froze. Ron's eyes shot wide open. This couldn't be happening, not when things were just getting good! Neither of them moved, hoping against hope that it was just their imagination.

**Beep Beep Bee Beep!**

Kim growled. There was no escaping it. She knew she should have removed the battery from that damned Kimmunicator! Getting up, and leaving Ron wholly unsatisfied, she crossed the room to where she had left the device. Ensuring that Wade could only see her face she answered the call.

"What's the sitch?" she snarled.

"Hey Kim!" the boy genius replied before noting her flushed face and less than pleased expression. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Having recently begun puberty and receiving _The Talk_ from his parents Wade had a vague idea of what his friends might have been doing. He was also afraid of what they might do to him for interrupting.

"Yes!" yelled Ron before Kim could shut him up, "Dude you have the worst timing ever! I was just about to get some- OW!"

"We were just sparring," answered Kim after kicking the man in the ribs. "What's going on?"

"There's been a break-in at Dr Bortel's lab," said Wade, his face grim, "It was-"

"No, no, no, no!" protested Ron, "We are not taking this one, pass it along to GJ."

"Ron!" admonished Kim.

"No, KP," he said, wearing his serious face, "Every time we get involved with that guy one of his stupid, unethical, profiteering inventions fucks your brain up."

"Ron!" Kim shrieked, "Watch your language! You'll corrupt Wade!" Both Ron and Wade looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Ron because Kim was talking to the boy while topless, Wade because he'd been hooked up to the internet all his life and couldn't be corrupted any further.

"Before you guys decide you should know who the thief was," said the computer genius, "Shego."

"I thought she and Drakken went straight," muttered Ron.

"Alright, we're in," decided Kim, "When's our ride?"

"Five minutes, it'll take you straight to their Caribbean Lair."

Kim cursed under her breath; it wasn't enough time to finish things with Ron. "On our way."

"Why would Shego even want to steal from him?" Ron asked, "She gets hit with his crap too!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Vondrakenhof** here. This is the second chapter of A Week Without Ronshine. I hope this instalment is up to scratch. It's a little short but at least it's uploaded. Please review, tell me what you think, what I'm doing right, what I'm doing wrong, what I can improve.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>A Week Without Ronshine.<strong>

"Shego!" came the call that echoed throughout the lair. The voice was petulant, high pitched and its owner was thoroughly annoyed. Dr Drakken was pacing in his lair, eyeing a sleek, black device that looked a lot like a television remote. He stopped and stared at it as if it had insulted his mother.

"What is it Dr D?" the former superhero asked as she sauntered into the cavernous room.

"I can't get the NHI to work," whined her blue skinned employer, "Maybe if I adjust the capacitors…"

"Dr D, whatever it is, whatever it does, it's not going to work," said Shego as she filed the claws of her jumpsuit, "The Princess always messes up your plans." She paused for a moment. "What does it do anyway?"

"Well… Uh…" Drakken floundered, "I'm not going to tell you." He finished in a huff.

"You don't know do you?" his sidekick taunted. "You probably don't even know what NHI stands for!"

"Well obviously it's the Neural, Headspace, Inflaminator," he tried. Shego shook her head. "The Nasty Heat Inducer?" Again it was rejected. "The Nexus Headache Ionizer?" Shego placed her head in her hands at this. Drakken was becoming increasingly unsure. "The Nice Hard Instrument?"

"Somehow I doubt you have one of them Drakken," someone interrupted.

"Kim Possible!" he roared looking over to where she had appeared from the air vents.

"And he still seems surprised," said Ron as he dropped beside his partner. He looked behind them to see a number of red jumpsuit-clad henchmen enter the room.

"Henchmen! Shego! Get them!" ordered Drakken. Shego and Kim ran at each other, going in low and fast with the villain igniting her power. Ron attacked the henchmen bowling several over with a kick like a mules. He then pounced into the pile-up intent on keeping them from assisting Shego.

The villainess had eyes for Kim only, striking at her with all of her training and her comet induced plasma. Kim responded in kind, only without the superpowers. The balance between them seemed equal, one woman would go on the offensive leaving the other to dodge and block before overextending herself and allowing the tables to be turned. Neither of the two got more than glancing hits in and both knew that one solid strike could end the fight. And that's exactly what both of them wanted to do.

Ron on the other hand was being pushed back into the lair by the henchmen. Superior skills can only do so much against superior numbers. So when he found himself backing up into Shego he knew he was in trouble. Grabbing his arm and twirling in a classic of the shoulder throw the green woman sent him flying, straight for his girlfriend.

"Duck KP!" he yelled, desperate that she wouldn't be hit by him. Fortunately, she did, allowing him to sail overhead before crashing to the ground and rolling to a stop.

"No one throws my boyfriend around but me!" she roared before launching into another furious tirade of attacks. Meanwhile Ron was shaking himself to recover from the landing when he heard Drakken mumbling to himself.

"Ahah!" he yelled in triumph, "The battery was the wrong way around!" Drakken then proceeded to remedy the situation, snapping the battery back into place. "Now, I will unleash the might of the NHI on Kim Possible!" Pointing the instrument at the teen hero he pressed a small blue button.

Ron cried out in alarm as he watched a yellow beam emerge from the device and strike his best friend and girlfriend. Kim gasped before collapsing to her knees with Shego preparing to take full advantage. As Drakken laughed, preparing to gloat he was hit with a tackle from Ron Stoppable which would have made Brick Flagg proud.

Several things happened in quick succession; Drakken's thumb hit the button again, causing another beam to fire and hit Shego, who had a similar reaction as Kim's; the NHI fell from the mad scientist's hand, shattering against the floor; and Ron and Drakken crashed into a large console, pressing a red button in the process.

"Self-destruct in sixty seconds," announced the calm computerised voice.

"KP! We've gotta go!" yelled Ron as he rushed towards his fallen girlfriend. She managed a weak "huh?" before he grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her out of the lair. Drakken was only slightly less fast at grabbing Shego and racing for the Hovercraft.

As Ron sped down the mountain to the beach with Kim following close behind the entire lair erupted in a plume of fire and ash. Diving for cover the pair almost buried themselves in the sand before turning to watch the fireworks. It was then that Ron noticed his girlfriend was breathing hard and her face was flushed.

"You okay Kim?" he asked, "You look a little peaked." Kim didn't answer. Ron was beginning to worry. Kim was panting, even though she could usually run a marathon without breaking a sweat. He reached out to feel for a fever when she dove at him. As Kim pressed her lips against Ron's with the hunger of one who has not eaten for days the boy rolled with it so that he ended up on top of his girlfriend, eagerly returning the kiss.

Ron knew what his woman wanted, _needed_, as the couples hands roamed. With all that adrenaline pumping through her veins there was only thing she was thinking of. And he was dying to give it to her.

_Screw the foreplay, _he thought as he pulled down her pants and panties, pushing so that they ended up around her ankles. _Straight to business. _Breaking the kiss he manoeuvred himself so that his face was bare inches away from Kim's wet pussy. Ron savoured her scent before pecking her moist lips, eliciting a moan from the teen hero. Another peck and another moan. At last he let his kiss deepen slipping his tongue into the folds of Kim's sex.

"Oh god," she whimpered as he worked at her centre, lapping up her juices and caressing her clit. Steadying himself with his hands on her thighs Ron allowed his tongue to probe deeper, each lick returning to her nub. Kim squealed in pleasure as she gripped the back of his head, keeping him fixed where he was. Ron redoubled his efforts, if only so that he could surface for air sooner.

With a throaty moan Kim arched her back and nearly pulled out her boyfriend's hair as the orgasm took hold of her. Her toes curled and her body shook. She bit her lip as she rode the last of the waves of ecstasy. Finally she released Ron, who took a deep breath as he surfaced.

"Ready for the main course KP?" asked a husky voiced Ron. Kim didn't react until his tip was pressed against her, drawing out another wave of pleasure. She refrained from answering, deigning only to pull him in, burying his member to the hilt. She gasped in pleasure urging him on. Quickly the pair formed a rhythm and Kim could already feel another orgasm building inside of her. She also knew that Ron was fast approaching that precipice himself. Escaping an exploding lair tended to do that to her man. She could tell he was holding back for her sake. But as the familiar feeling grew all thoughts fled. She was thrown over the edge and with a scream she pulled Ron over with her. She felt him empty within her, filling her with his seed. She loved the feeling and the feeling of his still throbbing member inside her.

Ron lifted his head so that he could look into Kim's eyes. She put a hand on his cheek.

"I needed that," she whispered with a smile. Ron chuckled before sliding out of her, much to Kim's dismay. He pulled her close so the pair were snuggling, waiting for their ride home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vondrakenhof here.** Sorry about the delay on this chapter but writers block hit like a pangalactic gargle blaster. Once again I ask anyone who wishes to do so to leave a review telling me what you thought of this chapter, what can be improved and what I'm doing well. Thanks.

**A Week Without Ronshine.**

Kim tried desperately to get her leg to stop shaking. The helicopter that was taking her and Ron back to Middleton was a long one but it was nearly over. It had been driving her mad; soon after they took flight the vibrations of the craft and the closeness to Ron in the back of the cabin produced that familiar feeling. She could feel the moistness between her legs growing accompanied by an almost unbearably pleasant heat. Kim wanted nothing more than to tear off her boyfriend's clothes and join the Mile High Club. Unfortunately the pilot was right there, so she had to make due with squeezing Ron's thigh.

"We should be over Middleton in a couple of minutes Miss Possible," came the man's voice over the headset.

"Thanks again for the lift Mr Mitchell," said Kim, shaking lusty fantasies from her mind's eye.

"No problem," the pilot replied, turning to give her a big grin, "It was the least I could do after you saved my fleet!"

"It was no big," was Kim's standard reply, "Anyone could have coordinated the simultaneous landing of fourteen choppers in hurricane conditions."

"Okay you two," announced Mitchell, "Here's your stop!" Immediately after he said this the door opened, letting in the wind. Putting on a helmet Kim clambered over Ron to the exit.

"Time to go BF," she said in a sultry voice as her breasts pressed against his face, "Don't take too long." Blowing her boyfriend a kiss she leapt from the aircraft and fell towards her hometown.

As Ron attempted to recover his senses the pilot addressed him for the first time: "You are one lucky S.O.B."

"Don't I know it," he mumbled before throwing himself after the girl of his dreams. The cold air hit him like a freight train, chasing away the arousal Kim had caused on the helicopter. He bit back a scream. He never liked free-fall but he was beginning to think it would be undignified to scream like a little girl every time he skydived. Below him he saw Kim open her chute and figured it was high time he did the same. Feeling the unpleasant lurch of the parachute slowing his fall he looked up to make sure that everything was okay. It was. Ron started breathing again and began to steer himself after Kim.

Kim landed gracefully atop the roof of her house and slipped into her attic bedroom through the window. Her boyfriend landed with a thud, and struggled to remove himself from his parachute. Seeing the open window he followed Kim inside. She lay on her bed, beckoning to him with a finger.

"Close the window Ronnie," she purred, "We don't want to wake the neighbours." Ron quickly obeyed and strode over to the bed. Reaching up, Kim pulled him into a kiss, showing all her love and lust for him. As he parted her lips with his tongue Ron's hand came to rest on her thigh, while the other caressed her face. With both hands around his neck Kim pulled him deeper into the kiss, fighting to show her passion and enthusiasm.

Ron slid his hand up from his lady's thigh, taking care to caress her bottom, before slipping it beneath her top. Kim moaned at the feeling of his flesh on her bare flank. She reached down to cup his butt with one hand and vainly attempted to pull him closer than he already was. Exploring further upwards he felt her pert breast through the fabric of her sports bra. He gently massaged it and was rewarded with the hardening of her nipple. He smiled into the kiss. He wouldn't trade his effect on Kim for all the Naco's in the world.

Kim began to frantically pull at her boyfriend's shirt. She threw it aside the moment she got it over his head, lamenting the short separation of their lips. The pair quickly returned to that activity with fervour, Kim playfully biting at Ron's lip, him grasping at her feminine form as she did so. Casting the mission shirt from Kim he ceased to kiss her lips, moving instead to the crook of her neck. She moaned appreciably as he quickly moved his ministrations south, to her modest breasts. Pausing for a moment to remove her bra Ron gave Kim all the time she needed to get rid of his own mission shirt. He lowered his head back to the freshly revealed flesh of Kim's breasts, kissing and sucking and licking and nibbling the raised nipples as well as the skin around it, drawing gasps and shudders from his girlfriend.

Kim's hands travelled south, pulling at the buckle of Ron's titanium reinforced belt. She was beginning to regret getting that gift for him. She never could concentrate properly by the time it came to open it. Ron often had to do it himself. Finally she got lucky and his package was free from its confines. Taking it in hand she had to suppress a giggle at the memory of the first time she'd seen it, when they'd switched bodies.

_She'd had to go to the bathroom; Ron had drunk a large slurpster before the mission. Now she was faced with a most terrifying sitch: aiming._

Okay Possible, you can do this, _she thought to herself. _It's only your best friend's penis. _She was panicking at the idea of having to touch it. Bracing herself she dropped Ron's trousers. Looking down she freaked._

"_Kim? What's wrong?" shouted Ron through the door the second after he heard her scream._

"_What's wrong?" she shouted back incredulously, "What's wrong with your … Thing?"_

"_What's wrong with my thing?" Ron asked, panicked, "What is it?"_

"_It, it doesn't look like it should. It's different to the … things … in the textbooks." She heard Ron sigh in relief on the other side of the door._

"_KP, I'm Jewish remember?" he paused for a moment. "I'm circumcised."_

"_Oh," breathed Kim suddenly feeling very foolish. She attempted to get back to the task at hand. Quite literally in fact. But it wasn't going well._

"_Uh Ron?" she asked tentatively, "How do I get it to calm down?"_

That had been the first time she'd ever touched it, and ever allowed herself to think of touching it with _her own _hands. And now they were at the point where it was regularly inside her. She was anxiously trying to get to that part when Ron flipped her over, and pulled her panties down.

_Oh!_

He was taking her from behind. She moaned as he slid inside, her moist pussy making it easy for him. She loved this position. Given that she was so used to taking charge, Ron making love to her like this, pounding away from behind, dominating, setting the pace; it all reminded her that she could let someone else take charge. Even if it was only in the bedroom. As the slaps of skin on skin got louder she could feel herself getting closer to her climax. Each time Ron's cock touched the deepest part of her pussy, each time her clit was brushed against; she was driven closer to the edge. She had to bite her pillow to keep from crying out.

Ron could feel the end coming; it drove him to go faster. He made sure that Kim felt the most pleasure she could before it was over. He knew she was close. He was holding back with all his will to delay the last moment.

"Oh God Ronnie!" she squealed as her body practically had a spasm attack, "I'm coming!" At this Ron gave one last thrust before her released himself into his girlfriend before slumping over her into an awkward, but loving, embrace.

"I love you KP," he whispered as they shifted into a more comfortable position. Her response was mumbled as she pulled his arms around her before the pair fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Week Without Ronshine.**

Kim awoke as the sunlight began to filter through her window. She and Ron had shifted during the night so that he lay upon his back and she against him, her head resting on his chest. She marvelled at his features, never getting tired of waking up next to him. She reflected on how lucky she was to be in love with her best friend. It made intimacy that much easier, each of them already knowing things about the other no one else did. Kim pondered that for a moment, even when she had been crushing on Josh Mankey or Bobby Johnson or even _Eric_ she had never allowed her fantasies to come even close to what she and Ron had. It was only him who had awoken that sort of desire within her.

_Another thing I should be grateful for I suppose, _she thought before a naughty idea formed in her mind, _and I want to keep showing him how grateful I am._

She gently kissed his cheek before lifting herself up, slowly so as not to wake him. She crawled backwards until she was level with her goal. His manhood was already hard from whatever he was dreaming about. She ran a finger up and down its length smiling as it throbbed and Ron shifted. She kissed it gently, keeping an eye on her boyfriend's face. She wondered how long it would it would take for him to wake up.

Letting her tongue play out from between her lips Kim licked his length from base to tip, revelling in his taste. Again she licked him, pressing against his tip as Ron shuddered in his sleep. She repeated this a third time before engulfing the head in her mouth. Ron's eyes shot open.

"Oh sweet merciful fuck," he breathed. Kim smiled around his cock. Bobbing her head she sucked away, intent on pleasing the man she loved. Ron moaned. As someone who usually hated mornings he decided that this was the best possible way to wake up.

Kim was losing herself in her task now, pursuing it with a zeal usually reserved for missions. Ron was close now. She could feel it in his movements, hear it in his breathing and see it in his eyes. They were wild, filled with desire and affection. And then they closed as his cock released his seed into her mouth. She paused, swallowing his load before resuming a gentler pace, taking the small eruptions that followed the first. When he finally stopped shaking she released him.

"Good morning," she said with a smile.

"And what a bon-diggity morning it is," he replied, his breathing still shallow. He moved to hold her when a call came from beneath Kim's trapdoor.

"Kimmie-cub?"

"Daddy?" she squealed. The pairs eyes widened in panic as they heard footsteps on the ladder to Kim's room. "I'm not decent!" she yelled before turning to Ron. "In the closet," she hissed getting up and throwing a dressing gown on.

Ron, fearful of the ever present threats of black holes and deep-space probes, scurried over to where Kim hung her clothes. Behind him Kim pressed her palm to the control that would open the secret door, behind which her battle suit hung. Ron quickly squeezed in before his girlfriend closed the door behind him, encircling him in darkness.

"What can I do for you Daddy?" he heard through the door. Kim must have opened the hatch Ron figured.

"I was just going to let you know that your mother and I are headed off for the day," came Mr Dr Possible's voice, cheerful as usual. "Are you alright Kimmie? You're looking a little flushed," he asked. Ron swallowed, trying to control his fear.

"Oh yeah, just another late night is all," lied Kim. If Mr Dr P ever found out what had just happened Ron doubted he'd make it to the space probe. In one piece anyway. "So where are you two going?"

"There's a symposium on in the Middleton Institute of Science and Technology on the possibilities of surgery in zero-gravity environments. So you'll have the house to yourself," he answered.

"What about the Tweebs?" was Kim's question.

"Went off to science camp while you were on your mission," said Mr Dr P. In the closet Ron breathed a sigh of relief that they would not have to deal with the terrible twosome today. "So we'll leave you to take care of yourself. And remember, Ronald's not to be up here."

"Of course Daddy," said Kim. If he only knew.

Ron waited. He knew Kim would only open the door when she was sure that her parents were gone. Minutes passed by, the only sound he heard was his own breathing. And then the door slid open. Ron looked up to find his girlfriend standing nude before him in all her glory. The sight was enough to ready him once again.

"Now," she whispered seductively, "Where were we?"

She pushed Ron to the floor before straddling him, her hands on his chest to keep him where he was. Ron could feel the heat from her pussy, slick with her juices, pressed against him. She moved her hips to ready herself, spreading those juices onto Ron's dick. As Ron laid his hands on her waist she moved to take his manhood in hand. Aiming it into her she slid down on top of it with a small squeal. She allowed herself a moment to revel in the feeling before gyrating her hips, feeling his cock move within her.

Ron was in heaven. Sometimes he marvelled at how he managed to get a beautiful specimen of femininity to be his girlfriend, let alone have her ride him raw. Kim was really losing herself in the action. Her eyes were closed as she ground against him. He started bucking his hips in time with her movements to encourage her pleasure, thrusting up into her.

"Oh yes Ron," Kim moaned, "Oh yes, yes please!" Biting her lip she clenched at Ron's chest as the orgasm took her. She threw her head back and screamed. Ron had to grip at her waist in order to keep her steady. At last the intensity of the pleasure left her, allowing her to catch her breath. Looking down at her boyfriend she saw that he wasn't finished. She smiled. It wasn't over yet.

Ron moaned as Kim slid herself off his dick. He was almost ready to give her the Puppy-Dog-Pout when she turned around and slid right back onto him. He let loose a growl of assent. Grinding herself against him once again Kim increased the tempo desperate to receive another orgasm before Ron climaxed himself. At each roll of her hips Ron thrust himself up to meet her, burying his manhood as deep as possible. It wasn't long before he was making a conscious effort to hold back his ending. At last he could prolong it no more. Thrusting up one last time he reached up to take hold of Kim's sweet, pert breasts, one in each hand, squeezing them lightly as his cock throbbed and released his load. The action pushed Kim over the line and into her second orgasm.

As the couple basked in the post-coital glow, in Kim's closet, their peace was disturbed by a low rumbling sound: Ron's stomach.

"Bueno Nacho breakfast burritos?" suggested Kim after her giggle-fit subsided. Ron hastily agreed. Five minutes later he was dressed and waiting at the front door for his girlfriend. When she finally appeared he offered her his arm.

"May I escort you this morn my fair lady?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"You may," she answered through her giggles, taking the arm. The pair hadn't gotten much further than the sidewalk when the Stoppable's car pulled up. Ron's parents were in the front while Rufus entertained Hannah in the backseat.

"Ronald," called his father, "Get in the car, we're going to the Grand Canyon."

"What? But what about my work?" cried Ron, "I had plans! Can Kim come too?"

"I'm sorry Ronald but we wanted to spend some time together as a family before you go to college," answered his mother, "and don't worry about work we called Martin Smarty to tell him about it."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" complained Ron.

"This is our way of telling you."

Ron turned to Kim. She was practically pouting. He knew how she felt, he didn't want to leave without her either.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked. The Stoppable's told her it would only be a week. So Ron said goodbye and with a forlorn face he got in the car and the family drove off. Kim waved until they were out of sight, missing him already. And with a returning urge south of her waistline.


	5. Chapter 5

**Vondrakenhof here.** I finally got around to doing this chapter. My only excuse is severe writers block and I can only hope that the next update doesn't take as long as this one did. As always feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think. Oh and if anyone gets where I got Monique's advice from you'll get one of Hank's Gourmet Cupcakes (They're a bit stale though). Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>A Week Without Ronshine.<strong>

Kim's foot tapped a hasty rhythm as she sat in the Middleton Mall's food court waiting for her friend Monique. The two girls were on their lunch break from Club Banana and the African-American girl had offered to buy her lunch. Kim had graciously accepted but was now waiting impatiently for her food. Finally Monique returned bearing a tray filled with Bueno Nacho.

"Dig in girl!" she said as she laid the trays down between them. Kim did so, attacking her nachos with a zeal that would make Ron proud. Monique cocked an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Kim had been acting weird all day.

"Okay, what gives?" she asked when Kim had finished. Her friend looked at her as if she didn't know what she was talking about. "Don't give me that! You just scarfed a plate of nachos in thirty seconds flat, you've been jumpy all day and you're tapping your foot so much you're wearing a hole in those shoes."

Kim looked down, not aware her leg had been shaking, and quickly grabbed it to keep it still.

"So what's up?" Monique finished.

"I'm sorry Monique," Kim began, "I just, I miss Ron."

Monique shot her a look. "Girl, your BF has been gone for two days. You pair have serious co-dependency issues."

"Well can you blame me?" retorted Kim. "I'm so used to being able to see him when I want, hold him when I want, have those big soft hands touch me where I want…" Kim trailed off with a dreamy look on her face.

"Kim? Kim!" Monique snapped her fingers in front of the red-heads face, snapping her out of her reverie. "Easy girl you were getting a bit hot and heavy there." Kim tried to hide her face as she mumbled an apology. "So it's safe to say that Ron not being here right now is, frustrating?" Kim nodded. "So why don't you just DIYG?"

"Excuse me?" Kim exclaimed.

"Do It Yourself, Girl," Monique elaborated. Kim shuddered.

"Yeah, I got the acronym, thanks," she said, "So let me rephrase: Ew!"

Monique snorted. "Yeah, like you've never done it."

"I haven't actually," said Kim. Monique turned to her in shock.

"You're kidding right? Everyone does it."

"Apparently not everyone," replied Kim, "I was never into the whole sexual gratification thing until Ron did it for me."

"So, wait, never?" asked Monique in disbelief. She shook herself and recovered. "Well it's never too late to start."

"I don't know Monique, it seems kind of, well, weird," said Kim.

"Kim, do you want your leg to keep shaking 'til it falls off?" Monique's voice softened. "Make a night of it; light a candle, put on some Barry White. Enjoy yourself."

"Okay," said Kim. She took a deep breath. "Thanks Monique. I'm gonna head back to the store." With that she stood and left. Monique watched as her friend walked away.

"Damn. Now I'm gonna need a new candle."

* * *

><p>The match flared briefly as Kim used it to light the candle in her room. She'd pulled the blinds and locked her trap door, just in case her parents decided to come home early. The room reminded her of the night she and Ron made love for the first time. Sure, it wasn't perfect right away, but it didn't take long to get there. Walking over to her bed she flicked on her music player. Soon the room was filled with a sensual, bass-heavy tune.<p>

As she lay down on the bed Kim wondered where to begin. She supposed it would be best to imagine what Ron would do if he were there and try to emulate it. Rubbing herself up and down she tried to pretend that it was Ron's big, safe hands that were caressing her, instead of her own dainty ones. Gripping her breasts through her shirt (Ron's shirt actually) she remembered Ron's gentle kisses, and playful nibbles as she tweaked her nipples.

Bunching the shirt up Kim reached for her panties, sliding them down past her knees so that she could spread her legs. Putting a hand to her core Kim was almost surprised by the heat and wetness. Slipping her middle inside herself she bit back a gasp. The pleasure was there, certainly, but it was different from when it was Ron doing it to her. Sliding another finger in she found the spot that had never failed to make her scream. Pressing hard against the g-spot she imagined Ron on top of her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear between kisses as he pumped her pussy with his fingers. In her Mind's Eye she saw his warm chocolate eyes, giving her everything, telling her to come, to scream and release. She could feel him now, inside her desperate to give her the orgasm building up already. It was fast approaching and he wanted it as much as she did and-

Her hand cramped. The spasm caused her to remove her fingers; the orgasm that had been building was already beginning to dissipate. She was alone, Ron wasn't there. And she was more frustrated than ever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Vondrakenhof here. **The sixth chapter of **A Week Without Ronshine **is here. I had a lot of fun writing this one and I am so glad it didn't take as long as the last. As always feel free to review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>A Week Without Ronshine.<strong>

Kim sat onher bed fiddling with her Kimmunicator. A moment later the device connected to another one.

"Oh hey KP," said Ron as his picture filled the screen.

"Hey Ron, how's the Grand Canyon?" asked Kim.

"Oh it's about the same as the last time we were here," said Ron dismissively, "Lots of sand and rocks and dirt. Mom and Dad are actually headed down to the bottom with Baxter and Buttercup. I opted to stay behind to make sure the Han didn't jump off a cliff." He held up the giggling baby to the camera, who had a waving naked mole rat on her shoulder.

"Hey Rufus, hi Hannah!" said Kim, who earned a wave and a "Kim!" from each.

"So what's up Kim?" asked Ron, "Missing me already?"

"Of course I am," replied the red-head, "I miss my Ronshine," she said, pouting.

"Well I am fully prepared to offer what services I can, using long distance communication," said Ron with a grin.

"Sorry Ron," said Kim mournfully, "But you can't give me what I want over the phone. I'm craving the extra special Ronshine."

"I'm not following."

Kim sighed. "You know the kind that needs protection…" she said, waggling her eyebrows so that he'd get the hint.

"What do you- Oh!" he finally got it. "You have it bad for the Ron-man, don't you?" he asked slyly, his smile stretching from ear to ear.

"Damn right I do."

"I'd love to help you out KP but there are impressionable youths here," said Ron, earning a "hey!" from Rufus. "I promise though, at the end of the week…" he let her imagination fill in the rest.

"I don't think I can wait that long," mumbled Kim. The sound of the doorbell stopped her boyfriend from making a smart-ass comment. "Oh, I've got to go; I promised Monique I'd go shopping with her." The pair traded goodbyes with Ron making Hannah's arm wave at Kim. Moments later she was leaving the house with Monique.

"So how'd it go?" the African-American girl asked as soon as they got into the Sloth.

"How did what go?"

"You know damn well what," said Monique. When she saw Kim wasn't going to answer she continued: "Your first time softening the peach, splashing in the sea, spearing the bearded clam…"

"Monique!" yelled Kim.

"Stirring the honey pot, sliding into home, teasing the kitty," she continued.

"Monique stop!" ordered Kim. Her friend turned in her seat and stared at her expectantly. "It wasn't enough," Kim mumbled.

"What was that?"

"It wasn't enough," Kim repeated, "I didn't come."

"Ah," said Monique. She sat there pensively for a moment before adding another store to the list they had to visit.

* * *

><p>Kim parked the Sloth on a street that Monique had directed her to. They had been to many of the clothes and shoe shops around the town but Monique had insisted that they make one last stop. Looking out through the window she couldn't see any stores though.<p>

"Monique, where-" she began to ask but her friend had already left the car. Kim followed quickly. Her friend opened a gate in the railings that stood before the non-descript buildings lining the street. She motioned for Kim to follow as she descended a set of stairs. The red-head did, finding a plain black door at the bottom. Monique pulled her through it.

Kim found herself in a small room painted a passionate red. The smell of leather and plastic permeated the store. A woman, wearing at least a dozen facial piercings and a corset that left her tattooed shoulders bare, stood behind a counter which held a cash register. She was surrounded a number of provocative outfits including a full-body PVC suit with holes for the mouth, breasts and crotch. Kim whirled on her companion.

"You brought me to a sex shop?" she hissed. Monique didn't seem too concerned.

"Well yeah," she answered, "You said your fingers weren't enough so I decided to bring you here to get something that was. Try to keep an open mind."

"An open mind?" said Kim through gritted teeth, "Monique I am a role model. What do you think all the people who look up to me would think if they found out I was in a place like this?"

"That Ron is the luckiest S.O.B on the planet?" said Monique nonchalantly. She waved at one corner of the store and said: "Half of those people already think you two do stuff like that."

Kim turned to what she had gestured at and found herself lost for words. There were a pair of mannequins, one male, one female. The female wore a pair of thigh-high leather boots, a piece of string where her underwear should have been, a corset and a generalissimo hat. The male wore a leather waistcoat, a gag and a thong. In the woman's hand was a whip and she had one six-inch heel square in the man's back.

Kim shook herself, preparing to scream at her friend but Monique was already off looking at something else. She picked it up and turned to show it to the hero. "What do you think?"

Kim didn't know what to think. It was made of purple plastic and was nearly a foot long. Its head was a hemisphere covered in small bumps. Barely an inch beneath it began a series of bands also covered in bumps. Some bands had bigger, pointier protrusions than others. At the base two prongs pointed upwards on opposite sides of the instrument. Monique flicked a switch somewhere and the whole thing started to rotate. Every other band moved in the opposite direction than the one before and the head spun like a top.

Kim gulped. Doomsday devices, magical weapons, two nine-foot tall aliens, that thing was scarier than them all. "There is no way I am putting that thing inside me," she said.

"This isn't for you silly," Monique told the hero. Kim breathed a sigh of relief. "It's for me." And suddenly she felt sick. Monique continued: "Don't worry; you're first alternative for Ron is going to be a little easier to manage." She handed Kim what looked like a golden lipstick applicator. It was small, only four inches long and not even an inch across. The red-head turned a black ring at its base and the thing vibrated. Monique looked her in the eye. "You'll thank me later."

As the pair went to make their purchases from the surprisingly perky cashier something caught Kim's eye. Something that she just had to have…


	7. Chapter 7

**Vondrakenhof here. **Here it is, the penultimate chapter of **A Week Without Ronshine. **It took a while but I finally managed to bang this one out. So I hope you all enjoy it. As always please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>A Week Without Ronshine.<strong>

Kim sat on her bed later that night staring at the plastic object Monique had insisted she buy. She was planning on seeing if her best girl friend was right and this _thing _did a better job than her fingers had. Of course, that was if she could ever work up the nerve to use it.

_Calm down Possible,_ she thought, _it's only a vibrator. Something to use because Ron isn't here. It's not something to be scared of. _Which sounded all well and good but looking at it reminded her of the monster Monique had bought. She wished she could forget that thing.

Sighing she realised that the longer she prolonged it, the harder it would be. She pulled her shirt, another that had been Ron's first, over her head. Kim breathed the scent of him as it passed over her face. The smell of him always made her feel better, safer.

Buoyed by the thought of her boyfriend she took the vibrator in hand. Slowly she twisted the power setting of the toy. Biting her lip, and with no small amount of trepidation, she lay back on her bed and spread her legs. Bracing herself she gently pressed the vibrating cylinder against the part of her that hungered for Ron's touch the most.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "Oh, oh!" There was an instant reaction. Kim felt her pussy moisten, heating up in familiar pleasure. She slid the toy up and down, always in contact with herself, wetting it with her juices. It was stimulating her clitoris in way that was very different, though it was almost as pleasurable as when Ron caressed it with his tongue. Closing her eyes Kim let her imagination run away with her.

She pictured Ron taking the vibrator from her and laying down beside her. She imagined him kissing and sucking at her neck as he placed the tip of the toy at her entrance. Automatically her own hand mimicked what the Fantasy-Ron was doing. It was easy for Kim to imagine Ron being painfully slow, inserting the device only an inch, making her beg for more.

"Please Ron," she whispered, getting carried away. Her imagination, and her own hand, complied. The toy was thrust into her, almost completely, and Kim cried out. Then, as sudden as it had happened, it was back at her entrance.

In her minds eyes she could see Ron smirking at her, telling her she wasn't going to get something for nothing. The Fantasy-Ron adjusted himself so that she was faced with his long, hard cock. The thought of it turned her on as much as the vibrating piece of plastic within her. She loved Ron's cock, loved having it inside her. Kim knew that a lot of girls her age hated giving blow-jobs but she loved the feeling of Ron's member in her mouth. It was worth the slight discomfort for his pleasure as she sucked and licked it like a Kosher-Meat Popsicle. And when it was finally too much for him and he released his "Essential Ronness"-

Kim screamed aloud as she pumped the vibrator into her pussy. It was getting hard for her to keep fantasising. All that mattered now was the action, and the release. She was getting close now; she would finally get her first orgasm since Ron had left. She would never doubt Monique again. She was almost there. She was right at the edge. She was-

**Beep Beep Bee Beep!**

"Oh you have got to be shitting me!" shouted Kim. Frustrated, she pulled the vibrator from her cunt, lamenting her almost-orgasm. She grabbed a pillow to cover herself before answering the Kimmunicator.

"What's. The Sitch. Wade?" she asked through gritted teeth. The African-American boy squirmed, knowing that he probably shouldn't have called at that moment.

"Uh, Bad time?" he said, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Oh no," replied Kim, laying a thick layer of sarcasm over her words, "Whatever gave you that idea?"

Wade, despite his genius level IQ, was a thirteen year-old boy with limited social skills. Where even Ron would have realised it would be a bad idea to answer that question that was exactly what the poor boy did.

"Well, your face is as red as your hair, you can't seem to separate your teeth and you're looking at me as if you want me to burst into flames," failing to disappear into his seat at the glare Kim sent his way Wade decided to change the subject, "Hey what's that buzzing sound?"

"Nothing Wade! Just ignore it," Kim snapped, though she quickly turned off the vibrator. "Now what's going on?"

"Oh, um, Dr Bortel wanted to speak with you," said Wade, knowing how badly this would tweak her, "I've got him on hold."

"That's it? THAT'S IT?" Kim screeched, "He could have emailed or left a message!"

"I could still get him to do that Kim," her friend suggested timidly. Kim seemed to deflate.

"No," she sighed, "Put him through."

A moment later the face of a portly scientist appeared on screen. "Ah, Miss Possible. It is a pleasure to speak to you again," said Bortel, his voice thick with an accent, "I was wondering if you could tell me the whereabouts of my Nymphomatic Hormone Inducer?"

"I'm sorry Dr Bortel," the hero began, "It was destroyed in- wait. What did you call it?"

"My Nymphomatic Hormone Inducer?" asked the doctor, "It is the device that Dr Drakken fellow stole from me. It is a ray designed to induce all the chemicals that tell the body to go reproduce."

"Why would you even develop something like this?" demanded Kim. Dr Bortel shrugged.

"Well I could say that it was meant to help Pandas procreate," he replied, "But the truth is it was cheaper than Viagra." Kim stared at him wide-eyed. "You say it was destroyed? My wife will not be happy."

"Wait Dr Bortel," said Kim, thinking the doctor was about to terminate the connection, "What would happen if a woman was hit with this ray?"

The man seemed deep in thought for a moment. "I suppose that her desire for sex would be unbearably intense for a couple of weeks." He shrugged again. "Farewell, Miss Possible."

The screen went blank. It made sense now. Why she was so unsatisfied, why she was so freaking horny. She cursed all mad scientists and strange inventions.

_Wait,_ she thought, _Wasn't Shego hit with the beam too?_

* * *

><p><em>In a secret lair south of the equator:<em>

"Please Shego! The spirit is willing but the flesh is bruised and spongy. Can't we just cuddle?"

"No way Dr D! Now shut up and take another pill!"

* * *

><p>Kim shuddered at the unbidden mental images. She had no desire to continue her previous activity now.<p>

_But it'll come back soon,_ she thought, _two weeks. At least Ron will be around for the next one. Hopefully I won't go mad before then._


	8. Chapter 8

**Vondrakenhof here. **The final chapter is here at last! Go on, read it. If you want to bother with my ramblings they'll be at the end. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>A Week Without Ronshine.<strong>

Ron sat in the backseat of the Stoppable family car watching as the familiar sign bearing the words "Welcome to Middleton" passed by. It had been a long week but he was finally going to see his KP again. They'd talked on the Kimmunicators again the night before. Kim had sounded hungry, famished in fact. She'd talked in the same low, husky voice that haunted his dreams at night. The dreams where she pouted, begging for him as he tied her down and tore her clothes off. Last night he'd ruined her cheerleading outfit as he spread her legs, revealing her wet core…

Ron shook the fantasy out of his head. While his little sister was curled up asleep with Rufus in the car seat next to him all it would take would be for one of his parents to glance behind themselves to notice the tent in his trousers. That would be awk-weird.

Finally the Stoppable's house came into view. As his father parked Ron leapt from the car, not even waiting for it to stop. Stupid, he was sure, but Ron didn't care. In the time it took for his parents to realise what had happened he was already sprinting towards the Possible house.

He had a girlfriend to get to after all.

* * *

><p>Kim had to physically stop herself from bouncing around the room. Ron was coming home today, today! She couldn't wait. Her little vibrator lay abandoned in the corner of her room. She hadn't gotten much chance to use it since that first night. Her shifts at Club Banana had kept her out of the house until the evening and she'd found at least one parent at home by the time she got back. She didn't trust herself not to scream out. It wasn't much of an issue with Ron, she could always bite his neck or he would muffle the scream with his mouth…<p>

She smiled. Today her house was completely empty; as soon as Ron got there they could be as loud as they wanted. Of course that didn't mean there wasn't going to be any biting or muffling going on. Kim's thoughts were interrupted by a door being opened somewhere beneath her.

"Kim? You home?" yelled a voice. The girl's heart beat faster. Ron was finally here.

"In my room!" she called back. She took a moment to check herself in the mirror.

_Oh yes, _she thought, _This was worth every penny. Ron is going to freak._

Ron bound up the stairs of the Possible home. Years of running away from villains had given him enough stamina to sprint all the way from his house. His breathing wasn't even laboured. He slowed himself down as he got to the steps leading to Kim's bedroom. He was sure Kim would find a way to make it special, given that he'd been gone a week. He wanted to savour it. Slowly, he made his way up the final steps. And then he stopped dead.

Kim hadn't disappointed. Ron was greeted with the sight of two athletic, stocking covered legs. The stockings stopped mid-thigh, leaving nothing but beautiful bare skin between them and a barely-there lace thong. Ron's gaze lingered on the supposed underwear (_really it's more like a piece of string,_ he thought) swallowing with a gulp when he realised he could see Kim's ginger hair through the fabric.

Kim put a hand on her hip, jolting Ron's vision upwards again. Her midriff was bare, more-so than when she wore crop-tops. More lace fabric covered her breasts. There was too much of it to be called a bra, but not enough of it to be called anything else. Two thin straps were draped over her shoulders, keeping the top in place. Finally Ron's eyes came to rest on Kim's face. She was smirking at his reaction.

"You like?" she asked, her tone heavy with seduction. Ron didn't answer, he couldn't. He felt as though every drop of blood that was intended for his brain was being rerouted. Fortunately his legs still worked. He crossed the room to his girlfriend and crashed his lips into hers. He wrapped one arm around her while running his fingers through her hair.

Kim was quick to respond in kind. She let her tongue play out, twining with Ron's. Having been starved of their partner for the week both members of Team Possible were hungry for each other. As Ron guided her backwards she felt him push her up against a wall. She whimpered as he broke the kiss only to plant his lips on her neck. Kim groaned as he kissed and sucked from the collar bone, over her larynx to just beneath her ear. She tightened her grip on him as he nibbled on her lobe.

Ron move his hands slowly, tracing their way around Kim's back until both of them found their way to Kim's breasts. He wasted no time in pulling the fabric of the top down, freeing their pert forms from within. Kim gasped as he gripped her tits, being both firm and gentle at the same time. She moaned as his kisses continued past her neck again and on to the valley between her breasts. He caressed one breast with a hand while the other suffered under his lips, tongue and teeth. Ron sucked and licked the whole of her tit, nibbling on and flicking the raised nipple with his tongue. Just as Kim thought she couldn't take anymore he switched his focus to the other breast, repeating the process.

Ron was almost lost in the simple act of pleasure Kim through her breasts. Almost, but not quite; his free hand travelled south, raking across her mid-riff before he let it enter his girlfriend's panties. He ran one finger across her entrance. Kim whimpered and his finger came away covered in her warm juices.

_My God, _he thought, _she's already soaking wet. _With this in mind he gripped the scant piece of cloth, which barely qualified as underwear, and tore it from her.

Kim squealed as she heard the ripping sound. Grabbing Ron by the hair she lifted his head to stare him in the eye.

"Bad Boy," she whispered. Ron didn't answer. He assaulted her lips with his own again, all the while unbuckling his belt and opening his trouser button and zip. He let them fall to his ankles. His boxers followed soon after. Cupping Kim's behind in both hands he lifted her from the floor, keeping her pinned to the wall. And he thrust into her.

Kim broke the kiss to let out a throaty scream. This was what she'd been waiting for. This was what she'd been missing while Ron was away. Forget her fingers, forget that dinky little vibrator. _This _was what she wanted. This was what she _Needed._ And then Ron thrust into her again and all coherent thought left her. She just wrapped her legs around him and focused on the feeling of Ron's cock deep inside of her.

He was moving faster now. Each thrust brought greater pleasure, each thrust added to the pressure. After so long apart neither of them was going to last long. And then, The Dam Broke. Kim was the first to be hit by orgasmic, mind-numbing, forget-your-own-name-because-nothing-but-this-feeling-matters pleasure. She threw her head back, never minding that she hit the wall, and screamed to the heavens in a wordless prayer of thanks to ancient gods of sex and vitality. It was all she could do to hold on to her mate, to squeeze him tight with her stocking-clad legs. And then he came too. He didn't scream, or shout out, but Kim felt more than heard the low bestial growl that rumbled through his chest as his throbbing dick released its load into her pussy.

Neither of them knew how long it took them to come down from that incredible high, but eventually they did. Ron slowly let Kim down, ceasing to pin her to the wall. It was the moment that her feet touched the floor again that she was able to think again. And she decided she wasn't finished. She pushed her boyfriend back to her bed, forcing him to sit down on its edge. Kim knelt before him wasting no time before taking his half-hard cock into her mouth. She could taste herself, mingled with his own juices, his "Essential Ronness" but she didn't care. She sucked and swallowed as she bobbed up and down. With one hand she gently massaged his balls; with the other she caressed his bare leg. It wasn't long before Ron was at full mast again.

As she released the member from her mouth she caught Ron staring at her blankly. She smirked; it appeared that he wasn't able to think yet. Kim rose, pulling his jersey off as she did so, revealing his bare chest. Slowly, carefully, sensuously she lowered herself onto his dick. Evidently enough of his mind had recovered to pull her close as he began to work his mouth on her neck again. Kim rocked her hips, ensuring that she was penetrated as deep as possible. It didn't take long for her to build back up to the frantic pace Ron had maintained before their first orgasm. But this wasn't for Ron, this was for her.

Kim held him as close as possible, pressing her hard nipples against his chest, pulling his head into the crook of her neck. Ron was nibbling and sucking at it, at one specific spot. He was going to leave a mark for all to see. She welcomed it. She wanted people to know, wanted the world to know, that she was his and only his. She worked her hips faster, every time they rocked brought a little more pleasure. Every time she moved the pressure built up again. And she wanted it, so badly wanted it, again and again and again and…

It boiled over once more. She screamed, low and guttural, but it was still a scream. Ron pulled away from the newly formed hickey to look into Kim's eyes. His deep brown orbs told her he wanted more. Told her he wasn't finished. The throbbing cock that was still in her pussy agreed. Of course, she wanted it too. Ron braced her against his body as he stood up, keeping himself inside of her. He lowered the pair of them back onto the bed, so that he was on top. He rose onto his hackles and, hooking his arms beneath Kim's knees, lifted her legs to rest on his shoulders. Only then did he begin thrusting again.

Kim was flexible, remarkably so in fact, so Ron knew he wouldn't hurt her when he bent over her lithe form, despite the fact that her feet were almost right next to her head. But she was looking her lover in the eye and she couldn't get enough of it. Ron grabbed both of her wrists, holding them as tight as any handcuff. The message was clear: _You were in control before, but now it's my turn._

Ron was working hard, his earlier energy returned in a second wind. Sweat fell from his brow, mingling with hers as it traced her skin. Her green eyes begged for more, wanting to feel bliss, wanting to have it all, wanting to-

"Auuugh fuck!" she screamed, closing her eyes. "Oh fuckshitFUCK!"

But Ron didn't stop. Her orgasm didn't have the chance to die down; Ron's dick kept pumping life into it, prolonging the pleasure. Even in the throes of ecstasy she could feel another orgasm on its way, building fast and hard. She could barely think, barely breath as Ron pound into her. But she knew he was nearing his precipice again. And she wanted to be on top for this.

Swinging her legs Kim brought Ron to the mattress and with a roll she was above him once again. She managed a smirk before a groan escaped her lips as another wave of pleasure rolled over her and her orgasm drew nearer. Leaning back she grabbed Ron's ankles as she rocked her hips back and forward. For his part Ron used his thumb to caress her clit as he watched her take his cock in and out of her.

"Oh God Kim!" he cried, "I'm gonna come!"

"Oh come for me babe," she breathed, "Come with me please."

At last neither could take any more. Ron exploded, emptying his seed once more into his girlfriend warm, wet core. Kim screamed as he did. She saw stars. She heard nothing but the blood pounding through her ears. And she felt nothing but overwhelming pleasure before she collapsed.

* * *

><p>It could have been hours before Ron gained the strength to pull Kim up to his side. Neither of them cared.<p>

"I should go away more often," he whispered in her ear as he pulled her close.

"Please don't," Kim answered softly without opening her eyes. Ron chuckled and told her he wouldn't. "Besides, this has more to do with Bortel's NHI than you being away." She filled him in on the conversation she'd had with the scientist. "So it's likely I'm gonna like this for another week. But you can handle it, right Ron?"

Ron swallowed.

"I think we're gonna need some ice."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Well, that's it. It's finally over. 11000+ words, over 21 pages and numerous stumbling blocks I have finally completed **A Week Without Ronshine.** It's been fun, really it has, but I don't think I'll ever write another chaptered story filled with nothing but sex for the sake of sex. Mainly because it turned out to be surprisingly tedious to write when I wasn't it the mood. And even when I was in the mood it was frustrating. But ah well, that's life.

Anyway, I want to thank each and every person who reviewed, especially those of you who kept reviewing. I tried to reply to each one and if I missed one I'm sorry, but thank you all. Your the ones who got me to finish this fic. So thanks again for that.

I have a few ideas of what I want to do next, including a serious Kim Possible fic which will be a first for me. But that's a ways off most likely. I hope you've all enjoyed this final instalment of my only chaptered story so far.

Thank you.

**Vondrakenhof.**


End file.
